Inocente Competição
by Lia Lupin
Summary: Lily Evans está literalmente encalhada e precisa de um namorado.Mais como uma monitora certinha e tímida conseguirá tal fato?Bem,para isso existem as amigas.Andrômeda Black e Marlene McKinnon embarcaram juntas nessa pra conseguir um namorado para a amiga.
1. TRAILER

Trailer

**Um ano...  
****  
**-Nooossa... Hoje o dia está liiiiindo. – disse a menina abobada, sentando na cama e se espreguiçando.  
-Lily, você ta bem? – perguntou Andrômeda, assustada.  
-Estou ótima, não poderia estar melhor. – respondeu a ruiva, lentamente.  
-Merlin, Andie!A Lily está drogada! – desesperou-se Marlene, pulando da cama.

**De piores descobertas...**

-Marlene!Quer parar com isso? – explodiu a ruiva. – Estou perfeitamente bem.  
-Sim, está Lily. – concordou Marlene apressada, e depois completou para que só Andie ouvisse – É melhor não contrariar os loucos.  
-Marlene! – repreendeu Lily.  
-Chega Lene... – disse Andie risonha. – Lily querida, você não se lembra de nada?  
-Não. – disse a ruiva desentendida.  
-Tem certeza?  
-Tenh... Peraí!Aiiiiii, não acredito que foi ontem! – disse Lily desesperada, pondo as mãos na cabeça.  
-Pode acreditar. – concordou Andie com um sorriso torto no rosto.  
-Eu. Sou. Uma. Encalhada. Andie! – soletrou Lily em desespero, causando risos histéricos da parte de Marlene.

**De grandes idéias...**

-Lily está mal, Lene. – disse Andrômeda, preocupada.  
-Isso se percebe de longe, Andie. – comentou Marlene, despreocupada.  
-O que a gente pode fazer? – perguntou aflita, Andrômeda.  
-Não sei... Sebe, eu estive pensando tanto naquela competição que a Willson me propôs e... – mais foi interrompida por um berro da amiga.  
-Genial Lene!Uma competição! Faremos uma competição de 'Quem vai ficar com Lily Evans!' – berrou Andrômeda eufórica.  
-Eu sou demais, pode falar. - gabou-se Lene, quando percebeu o plano da amiga, Andie apenas rolou os olhos.  
-Bem, vamos começar! – exclamou Andrômeda, entusiasmada, com os olhos brilhando de excitação.

**De algumas brigas...**

-Ora, ora, vejam só..As amigas da sangue-ruim resolveram fazer uma competição aqui em Hogwarts então? – disse Narcissa com sua voz enjoada.  
-Se manda Narcissa. – disse Andrômeda, que parara de pregar um cartaz.  
-É o que parece não é? – ironizou Marlene apoiada na parede. – Ou você está cega?  
-E você cale a boca, McKinnon. – disse Narcissa com um olhar superior.  
-Escuta aqui garota. – se enfureceu Marlene, agora apontando um dedo na cara da loira. – A não ser que você queira que eu arranque seu cabelo e suas unhas postiças, é melhor você calar essa boca.  
-Ora sua, sua, sua...  
-Sua o que? – debochou Marlene, agora que viu que alguns alunos já paravam para ver a discussão rindo. – Vai sair chorando até a sua irmãzinha?

**De surpresas...**

-O que é isso Marlene McKinnon e Andrômeda Black? – gritou Lily, aparvalhada.  
-Gostou Lily? – perguntou Lene sorridente.  
-Olha quanta gente, já fez a inscrição! – disse Andrômeda mostrando uma prancheta pra a ruiva.  
-Merlin! – disse Lily sem ar. – São mais, são mais, são mais...  
-Mais de cem garotos, Lily. – completou Andie.

**De romances...**

-Merlin Lily, olha pra mim! – suplicou o rapaz, erguendo o rosto da garota em suas mãos.  
-James... – suspirou a ruiva.

**Nem tão secretos...**

-E quando_você_ Andie, vai perceber que eute amo? – perguntou Remus, tremulamente.  
-Remus, eu, eu... - ela não conseguia responder, tudo o que mais deseja em seu íntimo, se realizara.  
Finalmente Remus Lupin se declarara.

**De diversões..**

-E a próxima tarefa será... – anunciou Dumbledore, parecia estar se divertindo.  
-Fala logo! – gritavam os alunos.  
-E a próxima tarefa será... – anunciou Dumbledore novamente, divertido. – Dançar macarena.  
Silencio geral. Todos se perguntavam o queseriamacarena.

**E descobertas...**

-Eu não acredito! – sussurrou Lily incrédula. – Eu amo James Potter.  
-Já não era sem tempo... – murmurou alguém em seu ouvido.

**Que podem mudar vidas...**

Inesperadamente, ele beijou sua bochecha e disse comuma voz docê e inocente:  
-Podemos ter nosso final feliz agora?  
Lilian apenas o olhou aparvalhada, sem saber o que fazer. Seria aquele o novo James Potter o qual ele dizia ser?

**Além de muita rivalidade...**

-Eu vou ganhar Potter. – dizia o loiro, arrogante.  
-Está enganado Digorry. – riu o outro.  
-Por quê? - indagou o loiroainda confiante.  
-Você verá... – e saiu sem mais explicações.

_Inocente Competição_

Leiam e comentem!  
XD


	2. Chapter 1

**Inocente Competição**

_por Lia Lupin_

**Capitulo um:** Prólogo

Fazia um final de semana extremamente calmo e normal no Castelo. Mais nossa historia começa em um dormitório feminino da Grifinória.

-Nooossa... Hoje o dia está tããão liiiiindo. – disse Lily menina abobada, sentando na cama e se espreguiçando.

-Lily, você ta bem? – perguntou Andrômeda, que levantara da cama no mesmo instante que a ruiva, assustada.

-Estou ótima, não poderia estar melhor. – respondeu a ruiva, lenta e lerdamente.

-Merlin, Andie!A Lily está drogada! – desesperou-se Marlene, pulando da cama, histérica.

-Marlene!Quer parar com isso? – explodiu a ruiva. – Estou perfeitamente bem.

-Sim, está Lily. – concordou Marlene apressada, e depois completou para que só Andie ouvisse – É melhor não contrariar os loucos.

-Marlene! – repreendeu Lily.

-Chega Lene... – disse Andie risonha. – Lily querida, você não se lembra de nada?

-Não. – disse a ruiva desentendida.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenh... Peraí!Aiiiiii, não acredito que foi ontem! – disse Lily desesperada, pondo as mãos na cabeça.

-Pode acreditar. – concordou Andie com um sorriso torto no rosto.

-Eu. Sou. Uma. Encalhada. Andie! – soletrou Lily em desespero, causando risos histéricos da parte de Marlene.

-Não é bem assim, Lily... – penalizou-se Andie.

-Não é bem assim? – gritou Lily histericamente. – Uma garota fica um ano completo sem um namorado, é o que Andie?Uma pu?

-Não exagera Lily. – disse Marlene recompondo-se da crise de risos. – Você não é encalhada, até porque quem fica encalhada é baleia, e você ta mais pra um palito de fósforo!Háháhá. – e voltou a rir olhando para a cara das amigas. Andie apenas a olhava como se ela estivesse maluca, já Lily parecia soltar fumaça pelas ventas.

-Muito. Engraçado. Marlene. McKinnon! – sibilou a ruiva pausadamente.

-De-de-sculpe. – se recompôs Marlene, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Bem, Lily. – disse Andie voltando o olhar para a ruiva. – Seu estado não é tão mal assim. Você pode simplesmente arranjar um namorado.

-Aliás, senhorita Lily Evans. – disse Marlene, em tom fingidamente sério. – Você está assim porque quer afinal, James te chama quase cem vezes por dia para sair, e você nunca dá uma chance ao pobre coitado.

-Nisso Lily, eu tenho que concordar com a Lene. – disse Andrômeda em concordância.

-Pobre coitado?Desde quando aquele 'ser' é um 'pobre coitado'? – disse Lily, abismada.

Marlene e Andrômeda se entreolharam revirando os olhos. E terminaram de se trocar, enquanto Lily pegava o uniforme.

-Além do mais que não é tão fácil assim arrumar um namorado... – terminou Lily, tremula.

-Lily, minha querida. É só ter cara-de-pau e ter sempre um sorrisinho estampado no rosto. – ensinou Marlene, indo até a ruiva, e fazendo com os dedos um sorriso torto na ruiva, que logo afastou as mãos da amiga com impaciência. (N/A: Vocês entenderam né? xD )

-Marlene! – repreendeu Lily, vestindo a camisa do uniforme. – Não é tão fácil assim!

-Mais é claro que é! – discordou Marlene, insistente.

-Não é!

-É sim!

-Não é!

-É sim!

-Não é!

-É sim!

-Não é!

-É sim!

-Não é!

-Éééééé simm! – gritou Marlene, vendo Lily colocar a saia e as meias do uniforme.

-Não é pra mim. – disse Lily. – E ponto. – completou vendo que Marlene abria a boca para revidar.

-Por Merlin!Vocês só discordam uma da outra! – disse Andrômeda.

-É ela quem começa! – acusou Lily e Marlene na mesma ora, uma apontado para a outra.

-Ai Merlin!Parem vocês duas. – disse Andrômeda alterando a voz, e fazendo as duas se calarem. – Peçam desculpas uma para a outra!

-Desculpa Lily/Lene. – disseram as duas ao mesmo tempo, rindo, depois Marlene completou risonha. – Você sabe que eu te amo, né amiga?

-Duvido dessa afirmação. – disse Lily séria, depois rindo da cara que Marlene fez, completou. – Brincadeeeiiirinhaa!

-Lily Evans! – repreendeu Marlene falsamente séria.

-Meu nome! – disse Lily tentando sorrir. – To descendo. – completou rapidamente colocando a capa, calçando os sapatos, e saindo o mais rápido possível do quarto.

-Nunca pensei que veria Lily Evans assim, só porque está sem um namorado. – riu Andrômeda.

-Muito menos eu. – concordou Marlene risonha, saindo do quarto junto de Andrômeda em direção ao salão comunal, esperando encontrar Lily lá.

-Afinal, onde está essa ruiva estressada? – indagou Andrômeda, quando percebera que Lily não estava lá.

-Deve estar no salão principal. – opinou Marlene, pensativa.

-Acho que não, fazendo o que lá? – perguntou Andrômeda.

-Dã. – disse Marlene como se explicasse quanto é 2+2 para um demente. – Tomando café, logicamente.

-Dã. – imitou Andrômeda. – Que café, se já são quase onze oras?

-Ahhh é mesmo. – concordou Marlene, rindo.

-Só você mesmo, Lene. – disse Andrômeda revirando os olhos e sentando-se em uma das poltronas do salão, no que foi seguida por Marlene.

-Senhorita Lily Evans. – berrou Marlene, quando Lily entrou no salão comunal indo se juntar a elas. – Onde você esteve?

-Na biblioteca. – respondeu simplesmente, sentando na poltrona ao lado de Andrômeda e abrindo um grosso livro intitulado "Estudos avançados no preparo de poções".

-Há essa hora? – perguntou Marlene. – Você é louca.

-Sua rata de biblioteca. – disse Andrômeda tentando fazer Lily rir.

-Para Andie. – disse a ruiva sem demonstrar reação alguma. – Eu preciso ler esse livro.

-Mais Lily... – tentou argumentar Marlene.

-Vocês não vão me deixar ler a droga do livro não é? – interrompeu Lily irritada. – Eu vou pra biblioteca. – acrescentou se levantando e saindo do salão comunal antes mesmo que Marlene ou Andrômeda falassem alguma coisa.

-Lily está mal, Lene. – pronunciou-se Andrômeda, preocupada.

-Isso se percebe de longe, Andie. – comentou Marlene, despreocupada, deitando no sofá preguiçosamente.

-O que a gente pode fazer? – perguntou aflita, Andrômeda.

-Não sei... Sebe, eu estive pensando tanto naquela competição que a Willson me propôs e... – mais foi interrompida por um berro da amiga.

-Genial Lene!Uma competição! Faremos uma competição de 'Quem vai ficar com Lily Evans!' – berrou Andrômeda eufórica.

-Eu sou demais, pode falar. - gabou-se Lene, quando percebeu o plano da amiga, Andie apenas revirou os olhos.

-Bem, vamos começar! – exclamou Andrômeda, entusiasmada, com os olhos brilhando de excitação.

-E agora? – perguntou Andrômeda em frente a gárgula de pedra que dava para o escritório do diretor.

-E agora o que? – retrucou Marlene olhando para a gárgula de pedra estranhamente.

-Como vamos saber a senha, sua anta. – respondeu Andrômeda, revirando os orbes cinza.

-Hey!Anta é sua mãe, viu? – disse Marlene irritada.

-E eu concordo com você. – apoiou Andrômeda com os olhos brilhando tristemente.

-Foi mal Andie. – disse Marlene arrependida, e pra concertar a burrada disse. – Que tal tentar adivinhar a senha?

-Boa idéia. – sorriu Andrômeda. – Hum... Sapo de chocolate. – tentou insegura.

-Nããão, isso é fácil de mais. – disse Marlene. – Bunda de macaco?

-Chulé de sapo. – opinou Andrômeda divertida.

-Isso existe? – indagou Marlene risonha.

-Eu acho que não... – riu Andrômeda marotamente.

-Agora que acerto quer ver? – perguntou Marlene risonha, colocando as mãos da gárgula disse muito atrapalhada. – Torta de... Explosivins? – e a gárgula se abriu deixando a garota surpresa.

-Boa Lene. Afinal essa cabeçinha cheia de titica serviu para alguma coisa né? – disse Andrômeda zombeteira, e Marlene apenas a fuzilou com o olhar.

-Você fala. – sussurrou Marlene para Andrômeda quando pararam diante da porta que dava ao escritório.

- i Você /i fala. – sussurrou Andrômeda em resposta, frisando o 'você'.

-Você. – repetiu Marlene.

-Vai você. – respondeu Andrômeda atordoada.

-Vai logo Andie. – irritou-se Marlene, falando baixo.

-Vai você. – disse Andrômeda, empurrado Marlene pelas costas.

-Anda logo Andie! – disse Marlene puxando o baço da garota para frente, mais Andrômeda recuava. Foi assim até Andrômeda puxar Marlene, na mesma hora que a garota a soltava, fazendo assim Andrômeda, que estava atrás de Marlene, cair por cima desta que, com o tombo pra frente, fez a porta se abrir com estrondo e as suas caírem pra dentro do escritório do diretor.

Ainda no chão, ergueram as cabeças, para se deparar com dois olhos bondosamente azuis fitando-as divertidamente.

-Bom dia, senhoritas. – disse Dumbledore divertido. – A que devo a visita?

-Bem professor... – começou Andrômeda, levantando do chão assim como Marlene fazia.

-Nós estamos pensando, em fazer uma competição em Hogwarts. – completou Marlene, sob o olhar curioso do diretor, completou. – Se o senhor permitir, é claro.

-É uma idéia interessante... – sorriu o diretor com os olhos cintilando bondosamente por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua. – Conte-me mais senhorita McKinnon.

-Bem, é uma competição inocente. – disse Marlene. – Mais para divertir os alunos.

-E é nosso último ano aqui, então pensamos em fazer essa competição. Vai ser como um... Presente de formatura. – disse Andrômeda, sorrindo.

-Que os alunos não vão esquecer. – completou Marlene, marota.

-Sim, sim. E sobre o que exatamente é essa competição? – perguntou Dumbledore, sorrindo.

-Bem, digamos que uma amiga nossa... – começou Andrômeda timidamente.

-Esta 'encalhada'. – completou Marlene, rapidamente. – Está compreendendo onde queremos chegar professor?

-Obviamente senhoritas... – respondeu Dumbledore, o semblante divertido. – A idéia de você é um tanto...excêntrica. Mais não deixa de ser inovadora – disse Dumbledore, deixando as garotas ansiosas. – Contudo, as senhoritas tem permissão para iniciarem tal competição. – anunciou divertido, vendo as garotas pularem e se abraçarem alegremente.

-Obrigado professor. – agradeceu Andrômeda ofegante. – Não vai se arrepender.

-Acredito que não. – respondeu Dumbledore.

-E queremos pedir... – pediu Marlene, exasperada. – Se o senhor pode ser um dos jurados da competição.

-Com o maior prazer senhorita McKinnon. – aceitou Dumbledore, calmo e divertido.

-Obrigada professor. – agradeceu Andrômeda, energeticamente. – Podemos nos retirar?

-Claro, claro. E. as senhoritas tem permissão para começarem quando quiserem os preparativos. – acrescentou divertido quando via Marlene abrir a boca pra se pronunciar novamente.

-Obrigada novamente professor Dumbledore. – agradeceu energeticamente, Marlene, se retirando em seguida com Andrômeda.

Mal batera a porta, as suas se entreolharam, deram um gritinho de vitória e se abraçaram.

-Conseguimos! – disseram juntas, vitoriosamente.

-Hogwarts que se prepare... – acrescentou Marlene, com os olhos cintilando maliciosa e divertidamente.

-Pegou os cartazes? – sibilou Marlene, atenta a tudo a sua volta.

-Peguei. – respondeu Andrômeda no mesmo tom de voz. – Checou onde Lily está?

-Sim. – concordou Marlene. – Está na biblioteca com Dorcas. – completou com nojo.

-Aquela falsa? – perguntou Andrômeda, fazendo careta.

-Ela mesma. – disse Marlene. – Como Lily consegue ficar tanto tempo ao lado dela?

-Não sei. – disse Andrômeda. – Veja se tem alguém no corredor a frente.

-Não. – checou Marlene rapidamente. – Área livre.

-Ok. Vamos. – disse Andrômeda seguindo para o corredor adiante. - Porque estamos falando baixo, como se estivéssemos fugindo de algo ou alguém? – sussurrou.

-Não sei... – sussurou Marlene de volta, erguendo-se na ponta dor pés pra pendurar um cartaz com os seguintes dizeres:

'_Você acha Lily Evans o máximo?'_

'_Gostaria de ter a chance de sair com ela?'_

'_Entre para essa competição!'_

_ b 'Eu quero ficar com Lily Evans!' /b _

'_Participe!'_

'_Por favor, Falar com Andrômeda Black e Marlene McKinnon, Grifinória, 7º ano. '_

-Marlene!Isso está de cabeça pra baixo! – exclamou Andrômeda gargalhando da cena a sua frente.

Marlene estava na ponta dos pés prendendo o cartaz invertido no mural, e cheia de alfinetes da boca.

-Mie arruda aquie. – disse ela com a voz abafada pelas tachinhas em sua boca, vendo Andrômeda rindo, ajudá-la com os cartazes.

-Só você mesmo Lene. – determinou Andrômeda, risonha.

-Obrigada, mais modéstia a parte, eu sou demais. Pode falar. – comentou Marlene, arrogante, o que fez com que Andrômeda revirasse os olhos.

-Agora vamos terminar isso aqui! – ordenou Andrômeda, decidida, terminando de pregar os cartazes.

Lily estava voltando da biblioteca, em direção ao salão principal. Perdera o café e perderia o almoço se não se apreçasse. "Ótimo!", pensou irritada. Quando sua atenção foi atraída por um cartaz com os seguintes dizeres:

'_Você acha Lily Evans o máximo?'_

'_Gostaria de ter a chance de sair com ela?'_

'_Entre para essa competição!'_

_ b 'Eu quero ficar com Lily Evans!' /b _

'_Participe!'_

'_Por favor, Falar com Andrômeda Black e Marlene McKinnon, Grifinória, 7º ano. '_

Lily correu até a torre da Grifinória, pronta para ouvir uma explicação razoável das amigas.

Mas, quando entrou e viu as duas traidoras elas começaram a rir... Então como sempre se rendeu no riso também. "Só elas mesmo.", pensou antes de ser esmaga por Andrômeda e Marlene que gritavam 'Montinho na Lily!'.

**Nota da Autora: Comentem -**

**Por favor o/**

:


	3. Chapter 2

Nota da Autora¹:

**Negrito **para o lado Maroto da Lily.

_Itálico _para o lado Certinho da Lily.

Sublinhado para a Lily mesmo.

**Capitulo Dois**

Foi uma diversão momentânea para Lily aquela idéia das amigas, mais por outro lado ela não gostara muito, agora b todos /b os alunos sabiam que estava 'encalhada', e isso em sua opinião era vergonhoso.

"_E se ninguém se escrever nessa tal competição?Ai Merlin, que vergonha você vai passar!"_

Inúmeras vezes, pensou em mandar Marlene e Andrômeda acabarem com a 'brincadeira', mais por outro lado...aquilo tudo não deixava de ser um tanto divertido.

Rindo consigo mesma, Lílian deixou o livro de lado, para ficar absorta em pensamentos com os olhos verdes vidrados na lareira do salão comunal.

-Olá querida e amada Lily! – exclamou James por traz dela, fazendo-a pular de susto.

-James Potter! – berrou ela, com a mão no coração tentando recuperar o fôlego.

-Sou eu... – respondeu ele em tom maroto, e erguendo a cabeça por trás dos ombros dela exclamou – O que fazes absorta em pensamentos, minha ruivinha?

-Nada. – respondeu ela secamente.

-Nada?! – ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, levemente divertido. – A propósito Lilyzinha do meu coração, quer sair comigo?

-Não, Potter. – ela revirou os olhos, e completou desgostosa. – E é Evans pra você!

-Eu sei que você me ama... – disse James sentando-se ao lado dela. – Estava pensando em que?Ou melhor... em quem? – ele insistiu.

-Em ninguém. – Lily retrucou.

-Bem, supomos que eu seja ninguém... E ninguém é perfeito... – começou James marotamente – Correto?

-É ninguém é perfeito... – concordou Lily, desconfiada.

"_James Potter dizendo que 'ninguém é perfeito',isso automaticamente também o inclui.."_

"Estranho..."

-Então se eu sou ninguém... Eu sou perfeito! – terminou ele triunfante. – Eu sabia que você me achava perfeito Evans.

"_Que lógica brilhante. Palmas para o Potter pela sua brilhante capacidade mental de uma criança de dois anos.."_

"**Gostei!Foi divertido! "**

_"Você é tão idiota quanto ele. "_

**"Agora você me ofendeu.."**

"Calem a boca!"

-Nossa Potter... A sua inteligência chega a ser tão, tão, tão...

-Linda? – opinou ele.

-Tão, tão, tão...

-Está tentando encontrar palavras para se declarar a mim, querida ruiva? – riu ele.

Lily o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Vá se ferrar Potter.

-Que palavreado feio, Evans. – James disse, maneando a cabeça em fingido desgosto.

-Potter... – disse Lily fuzilando-o com o olhar. – Eu já mandei você se ferrar hoje?

-Já querida. Mais não é nenhum sacrifício para mim ouvir sua linda voz. – respondeu ele, enfatizando "linda" e se segurando para não rir.

-Você está querendo dizer minha voz é feia? – gritou Lily frustrada, e James chegou a se encolher um pouco na cadeira com grito. Depois, pensativa ela completou pra si própria. – Mas eu a escuto tão diferente quando eu falo...

"_Peraí, agora fiquei confusa... Se eu falo, eu naturalmente vou escutar já que eu não sou surda. E se eu escuto, eu escuto como eu falo, já que eu falo como eu falo, eu acho minha voz tão linda...ninguém ofende a Genivalda na minha frente!Então...ahhhh, Potter, seu filho da mãe!!! "_

"**Eu acho que ele ofendeu sua voz..."**

_"Nossa voz, você quis dizer."_

-Potter, seu lesado! – berrou Lily angustiada. – Você, você, você...

-Você? – ele repetiu rindo.

-Você ofendeu a Genivaldaaaaa! – chorou Lily, cruzando os braços em uma atitude infantil, subindo as escadas para o dormitório feminino correndo.

-Genivalda?! – indagou James confuso quando ouviu a porta bater.

-Marlene... – disse Andrômeda parando de andar no meio do corredor.

-Que foi?! – Marlene retrucou cruzando os braços.

-A gente não esqueceu de nada...? – continuou Andie calma.

-Não que eu saiba. – retorquiu Lene agora confusa.

-Os cartazes...

-Que têm eles? – perguntou Marlene distraidamente.

-Nós não colocamos na Soncerina. – respondeu Andrômeda.

-E quem se importa? – Marlene deu de ombros. – Isso já seria uma desgraça para a Lily, já pensou se um soncerino ganha?

-Ah, cala essa boca Lene. – riu Andrômeda. – Vamos colocar o cartaz lá e ponto.

-Eu não vou entrar lá naquele ninho de cobras peçonhentas. – Marlene disse fazendo careta.

Andrômeda riu.

-Para com isso. Além do mais, quanto mais gente é melhor nessa competição.

-Por quê?

-Bom, porque a moral da Lily vai ficar alta. – retrucou Andrômeda já puxando Marlene em direção a Soncerina.

-Como é que você sabe o caminho Andie?! – indagou Marlene desconfiada.

-Errr...Bem, eu, eu sei sabendo, oras. – replicou Andie, corada.

-Aham, sei... – disse Lene dando de ombros.

-É verdade. – disse Andie. – Não sabemos a senha pra entrarmos. – completou quando chegara em frente ao retrato que dava ao salão comunal da Soncerina.

-Então vamos colocar aqui no mural do corredor mesmo. – deu de ombros, Marlene conjurando um cartaz da competição e tachas para prendê-lo.

Nesse momento, a porta do retrato se abriu dando passagem á Narcissa Black e Emília D'Ventrue.

-Ora, ora, vejam só..As amigas da sangue-ruim resolveram fazer uma competição aqui em Hogwarts então? – disse Narcissa com sua voz enjoada.

-Se manda Narcissa. – disse Andrômeda, que parara de pregar um cartaz.

-É o que parece não é? – ironizou Marlene apoiada na parede. – Ou você está cega?

-E você fique quieta, McKinnon. – disse Narcissa erguendo o queixo em um gesto de superioridade.

-Escuta aqui garota. – se enfureceu Marlene, agora apontando um dedo na cara da loira. – A não ser que você queira que eu arranque seu cabelo e suas unhas postiças, é melhor você calar essa sua boca.

-Ora sua, sua, sua...

-Sua o que? – debochou Marlene, agora que viu que alguns alunos já paravam para ver a discussão, rindo completou. – Vai sair chorando até a sua irmãzinha?

-Marlene... – soou uma voz da multidão, risonha, fazendo-a virar-se para encarar quem lhe chamara.

-Black?! – ela indagou arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Veio defender sua priminha?

-Nos seus sonhos, querida. – ele retrucou.

-Você vai ver Sirius!Eu vou contar pra sua mãe que você anda se misturando com traidores do sangue! – gritou Narcissa tentando sair dali.

-Que pena Cissa. – ironizou Marlene. – Aproveite e conte pra sua "titia" que a traidora do sangue aqui, te azarou.

-Você não seria capaz, McKinnon. – disse Narcissa em tom arrogante, mais demonstrando o medo no olhar.

-Ah, não?! – indagou Marlene com os olhos brilhando. – Realmente, você não me conhece... i Incêndio /i . – completou apontando para o cabelo da loira.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! – gritava Narcissa tentando apagar o fogo com as mãos enquanto todos riam e sua colega não sabia como agir. – Ajude-me sua inútil! – berrou histericamente para Emília.

- i Everte Statum. /i – Marlene continuou caindo na risada quando Narcissa foi mandada para trás dando cambalhotas no ar.

-Chega Lene. – disse Andie que trocou a feição risonha por uma séria. Emília finalmente correra para apagar o fogo com um feitiço.

-A tudo bem. – ela disse dando de ombros enquanto os alunos voltavam as suas atividades de sempre. – Já estava bem cansativo ouvir os gritos histéricos dessa garota.

Marlene se virou para sair dali, e seguiu para o salão comunal.

-Você é tão irônica, McKinnon. – disse Sirius chegando por trás das garotas.

-Sério? – ironizou Marlene. – Onde estão seus amiguinhos, Black?

-Olá Sirius. – cumprimentou Andie risonha.

-Oi Andie. – riu Sirius. – James deve estar provocando a Evans, Remus está na biblioteca e Pedro na cozinha.

-E porque você não esta galinhando por aí? – provocou Marlene, com os olhos cerrados.

-Por que eu prefiro ficar aqui enchendo a sua paciência McKinnon.

-Bem gente. Eu vou indo... – disse Andrômeda, recebendo um olhar mortal de Lene.

-Eu vou co...

-Sabe trabalhos pra fazer, pessoas para i ver /i . – ela completou interrompendo Marlene.

-Mas...

Marlene bufou. Andie já tinha virado o corredor.

-Sabe Lene. – disse Sirius abraçando-a pelos ombros. – Acho que minha prima queria nos deixar sozinhos.

-Jura?HÁHÁHÁ. Pois eu não acho nada.

-Eu sei que você me ama. Porque negar?

-Morra, Black. – resmungou Marlene

Sirius riu, apertando-a mais em seu abraço.

Andrômeda entrou ofegante na biblioteca.

Ainda ofegante, procurou com o olhar um certo Maroto, este se encontrava lendo na mesa encostada na estante dos livros de poções.

-Olá, Remus. – cumprimentou Andie sentando-se na mesa onde ele estava.

Remus ergueu o olhar do livro e corou fracamente.

-Oi, Andie.

-E aí, tudo bem? – ela perguntou debruçando na mesa pra tentar enchergar o que ele estava lendo, não conseguindo, perguntou. – O que você esta lendo?

-Tudo. Err...

-O que você esta lendo, Remus? – insistiu Andie, debruçando-se mais para tentar enchergar o nome do livro que ele lia.

-Na-a-da, Andie. – gaguejou Remus, com a proximidade da garota.

-Só me diz o que você ta lendo. – riu Andie, ficando mais próxima do garoto, e consequentemente, ficando a milímetros da estante dos livros de poções.

-Err... Bem...

-Porque é que você não quer me dizer? – indagou Andie, quase em cima da mesa.

-Andie.. – avisou Remus vendo a garota se aproximar mais pra enxergar o que ele lia. – A estan...

i BAM /i 

A estante tombara para traz, não sem antes balançar pra frente e pra trás deixando alguns livros caírem por cima dos dois, a mesa tinha balançado com o peso dos livros tombou, levando Andie que estava debruçada na mesa segurando o braço de Remus, que caiu juntamente com a garota.

-AAAÍÍÍÍ... – berrou Andie massageando o local atingido por um dos livros.

-Andrômeda! – repreendeu Remus, risonho.

Os dois estavam muito próximos...

-VOCÊS DOIS!FORA DA MINHA BIBLIOTECA! - gritou a bibliotecária furiosa, apontando para a saída.

Remus levantou puxando Andie, correndo pra fora da biblioteca e rindo.

Só pararam quando estavam nos jardins.

-Que mulher louca. – riu Andrômeda olhando para o céu – Ela quem grita e nós que temos que sair da biblioteca.

Andrômeda olhou para Remus e percebeu que ele a encarava.

-Que foi? – ela perguntou em um fio de voz.

-Nada... – e ele voltou a encarar o céu.

Com um suspiro, Andrômeda fez o mesmo.

Com uma olhada no relógio, Lily se certificou de que sua ronda já acabara. Filch que se virasse com os alunos que resolvessem passear mais tarde. Já tinha feito sua parte na ronda.

-Sua senha, por favor. – pediu a Mulher Gorda.

-Mandrágora. – disse em um suspiro cansado, e o retrato se abriu lentamente.

Quando Lily pos os pés no salão comunal, arregalou os olhos.

Marlene e Andrômeda estavam de pé em cima de uma das mesas, cada uma segurava um prancheta, e em torno da mesa, todos os garotos da grifinória inclusive os marotos.

-CALMA GENTE!TEM VAGA PRA TODO MUNDO! – berrou Marlene. – FAÇAM UMA FILA!ISSO!VOCÊ PRA CÁ, NÃO, NÃO, PRÁ LÁ. FAÇAM UMA FILA DUPLA!ANDIE ATENDE OS DA DIREITA!

-Eu quero me inscrever! – gritou um garotinho do primeiro ano. – A Lily é tão boazinha comigo...

-VAI CHEGAR SUA VEZ!UM POR UM. ISSO. EM ORDEM! – berrou Marlene. – ESTAMOS COMEÇANDO A NOS ENTENDER...

Lily estava embasbacada. O que significava aquilo?

"**Super poderes de monitora, ativar!"**

"_Ás vezes você é tão idiota..."_

-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO? – berrou Lily, no mesmo instante, o salão comunal ficou em silêncio, todos olhando para a ruiva.

Ninguém parecia ter notado quando a ruiva quando ela chegara.

-LILY! – disse Andie se recuperando do susto. – VEM CÁ!

E ela foi. Todos abriram caminho para ela passar.

"_Quando você não era famosa parecia que ninguém queria ficar com você. Parece que ficou famosa com essa brincadeirinha heim, Lily." _

**"Ah, cala a boca!O James queria!"**

"_Ele é um caso a parte"_

"Calem a boca, vocês duas!"

_**"Tudo bem..."**_

Marlene a ajudou a subir.

-Mais afinal, o que é isso Marlene McKinnon e Andrômeda Black? – disse Lily, aparvalhada.

-Gostou Lily? – perguntou Lene sorridente.

-Olha quanta gente, já fez a inscrição! – disse Andrômeda mostrando uma prancheta pra a ruiva.

-Merlin! – disse Lily sem ar. – São mais, são mais, são mais...

-Mais de cem garotos, Lily. – completou Andie. – Só da Lufa-Lufa e Soncerina.

-Agora estamos vendo quem vai fazer a inscrição da Grifinória. – disse Lene.

-E amanhã da Corvinal. – completou Andie.

-Da soncerina? – indagou a ruiva perplexa.

-Uhum. – concordou Andie. – Uns cinquenta da Soncerina já fizeram à inscrição é o resto é da Lufa-Lufa.

-MUITO BEM, GENTE!VAMOS ORGANIZAR ISSO AQUI! – berrou Lene novamente.

-Hey, Lene. Dá um desconto aqui, vai! – disse James, este tinha empurrado todo mundo até chegar bem perto da mesa, ficando em terceiro na fila, enquanto os Marotos riam sentados em um dos sofás. – Você sabe que a Lily me ama!

Marlene riu, e já ia responder quando Lily a interrompeu berrando:

-POTTER, EU JÁ MANDEI VOCÊ SE FERRAR HOJE?

-SUA VOZ É LINDA LILY! – ele retrucou risonho.

_"Potter maldito"!_

"¬¬' "

**"Eu amo esse cara! - "**

Nota da Autora ²:

Olá pessoas!Sei que o capitulo ta horrível. Ele estava todo pronto, bonitinho e fofinho, quando a droga do meu disquete resolveu sumir, desaparecer.

Então eu reescrevi e aqui está o/

Comentem! -


End file.
